Panem Bikers Grand Prix
by dragonrydor203
Summary: Peeta Mellark,famous for beating the fastest motorbike record. When training for the Grand Prix his team pick up a set of new riders,but what happens when a certain brunette catches his attention. Peeta must make the hardest decision he's ever made. A choice between race or love,friends or fans. But what happens when he chooses the wrong one? It's my first story, say what you think
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story, please say what you think about it, I'm not that good at stroy writing. Well i hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

"yo Peet you want any suger in it?" I hear Finnick shout from inside the tent set up for us bikers. My name is Peeta Mellark and I am a Champion of the Panem Grandprix, having won last years race around all twelve districts. I'm medium height with ash blond hair and blue eyes. I have been racing since I was eighteen and that was three years ago. I officialy hold the record for the fastest lap time ever in bike racing. It's a hard title to hold and with every race they expect you to try and beat that time, if I'm honest it's a lot of pressure.

"Here you go bread boy." I take my cup from Finn's hands while rolling my eyes at Finnick's nickname for me, ever since I told him that my father named me after his favourite bread he's been calling me it and I guess it stuck. Today we were going to have some new recruits or "fresh meat" as Haymitch calls them.

Haymitch is the manager and boss of all the tracks in all of Panem, he's a bit of a scruff, some on this team even call him so, but he takes no notice. He is like a father to all of us and we all muck around with him, but when he needs us to be serious he makes sure that we are all paying attention and have our minds focused.

"Do you think we might get anyone good this year?" I glance at Finnick, all the girls found him good looking and he would always brag about about being a ladies man, I mean with his bronze hair and tonned skin he could be a god. But he always got this distant look in his eyes whenever someone on the team gets a partner, he's lonely and wants to finally settle down with someone who will love him for his character, not his looks.

I look around, district 12 wasn't much of a city but it was one of my favourites mainly because of my cousine Delly and her husband moved here but also because of the view of the meadow. Last year there wasn't any good bikers for our team, very rarely we find a good biker from twelve. Gale is the only biker on the team who is from twelve.

"I don't know Finn probably not,knowing how few of people that can actually go near a bike in this district, I would say not this year." I shake my head and take a sip of my drink and walk towards the track where I could see Johanna racing around the track, it looks like she was going to beat her record from district ten.

The team, Finnick, Gale, Blight, Cato, Clove and I, had been to each district and this was our last stop before we head back to the Capitol to try and train these bikers for the grand prix that would be starting in two months. We picked Johanna up from Dristrict seven, she had been a boastful one that one, plenty of fire inside her and wasn't afraid to strip naked from her suit when it was quite hot in the meeting room. Gale and Cato couldn't remove their eyes yet Finnick and I adverted our gazes from her nude form. Ever since she and Gale had been spending quite a bit of time together.

Johanna suddenly slides to a stop at the finnish line, her time being 0:21:57, yeah she beat her record.

"well done Johanna, you beat your fastest lap time by ten seconds. She grins at me as she removes her helmet and shakes her brown pixie hair out. "Thanks Bready, do you know where Gale is?" I smirk and shake my head, I guess everyone is now going to call me something bread related after sharing that story about my father, "Yeah he's inside the command tent waiting for you." She grins and salutes before sauntering off, hand on hip.

I shake my head again and smile, I look up into the early morning sky, and sigh in dissapointment. I too was feeling the loneliness Finnick was feeling, I felt hollow inside and I ached whenever I saw Gale and Johanna together. I look at the field again and I feel my heart clench as I see the sun begin to rise into the sky and past the trees and boulders, this is why twelve is one of my favourites. Suddenly I see a dark silhouette of a figure, their long hair blowing softly in the breeze and an arrow pack strapped across their back. The figure is tiny so they must be a distance away but I feel my heart skip a beat.

"Peeta!" I turn to see Haymitch glaring at me, "I've been calling you several times come on group meeting." I nod my head dumbly and turn again but the person is gone. Was she a figment of my imagination? I'll never know I think sadly and follow Haymitch feeling my heart drop, if only she was real, if only...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they helped when writing this chapter. I give you the second chapter, you may want some tissues in the first part of it, and sorry this was my sister's idea no mine so don't complain please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

Empty. Broken. Missing. Gone. Four words, just two of them describe me. Just two words for her. I stare at the slab of stone in front of me. The soft cold breeze raises Goosebumps on my arms, the early morning fog bringing a subtle dampness to my socks. But I don't feel it, I feel numb. The grave was located in a beautiful place, the place where we felt free. The meadow was always a place of heaven to us when we were young, it seems like thousands of years ago now. The overgrown perfectly green grass sways in the breeze, now it just seems like a dark bleached yellow. Every now and then a few strands tickle past my hand. The flowers were our favourite part, there was too many daisy's in our opinion, but they were always bright and colourful. Now they seem dull lifeless, dead.

Dead, along with the only sister I had. Half of the meadow covers a hill that overlooks district twelve, a hill that I am currently standing on, a hill that holds my resting sister. As I crouch down I run my fingertips over the inscription slowly. Primrose Lily Everdeen July 16th 1997- January 4th 2014. Primrose shall be missed dearly by her loved ones and will always be remembered.

I shut my eyes and I suddenly hear her laughter, see the way her eyes are lit up with joy. I cry. I couldn't help it, it should have been me who died not my little duck. I feel the wet droplet slide agonizingly slowly down my right cheek, leaving a trail of my desolation behind. I feel it slide into my mouth and I taste the salt of it. Then it flashes before my eyes; holding hands laughing, eating ice cream, the screech of swerving tires, the screams, the impact, the pain, and then finally the silence. The silence was the worst, not the pain in all of my muscles, not the darkness that soon came to encase me, just the silence.

Both Primrose and I died that day, only I had the stronger body and Prim was the one who came into impact with the rusted truck first. The worse part of all this was waking up in hospital demanding to see my sister, then to look into her lifeless hollow eyes, that day something in my died along with Prim. Mother was too ashamed to look at me and travelled to district four and everyone grew distant starring and me with hatred and betrayal. I couldn't save her and for that her death will always rest on my shoulders.

Justin Timberlake's cry me a river suddenly ripped through the silent air and my phone began to vibrate rhythmically with the song. Wiping my eyes I stood up, ignoring the pain that shot up my legs from crouching down for so long. I dig out my phone, an old Samsung Galaxy Ace, to see the alarm blaring off. I turned it off without a second thought, trying to remember why I had set it in the first place. I stretch my arms above my head, while avoiding my quiver full of arrows, and stifle a grimace as my joints moan at the movement and from being stiff as well as cold.

I unlock my phone to see if I have any messages, which is unlikely with it being half seven in the morning. But there is one, staring right at me on the tough screen wanting me, daring me almost to open it. I sigh who would text me at this time anyway, but I guess it would have to be important so I open it.

**Madge**

Madge? What was she doing texting me at this hour, I thought she would still be in bed, being from the luckier side of district twelve and with her dad being the mayor she wouldn't have to do anything. It must be important for her to send a text at this time, Madge loved her sleep, and unfortunately I learnt that the hard way.

We were camping on day, just the two of us, and we were gazing at the stars when Madge fell asleep. I stayed there lying on the soft grass staring up past the trees and into the night sky wondering what it was really like out there, was it really empty with just balls of hot air, or was that where our spirit went once it had left the mortal world. A shooting star passed by and then another then another and it kept going until almost the whole sky was cover in them.

I shook Madge awake, which took me a good five minutes, and when she finally awoke we stared in the night in awe. It was like millions of diamonds. It took our breath away, then once the meteor shower had finished Madge stared at me and threatened that if I woke her up again really early she would get rid of my motorbike. She knew that she had struck home because I loved my motorbike more than anything. Except from my sister.

I open up the message and my eyes widen, how I could have forgotten that today was the big day I shall never know.

**Madge** -Remember to look nice, it's our big race today.

I shove my old phone into my worn and tattered jeans as quick as I possibly could with numb hands that were freezing cold. I glanced around the dreary mustard coloured grass, unable to find my bow that I got for my birthday, I couldn't lose it. It was one of the lasts things I had left from my little duck. I shuffle around trying to feel for it in the rough grass, why I had to lose it on the day I had something really important makes me think that fate hates me.

I suddenly fall over face first and I groan as I land onto the due covered grass. I look to see what tripped me up in the first place, knowing that it certainly wasn't an animal. But no this is no animal that tripped me up, it's one of the most important pieces of wood and string in my life with a mockingjay carved into the top area, my bow.

I look at my watch, I would have just enough time to have a shower and get changed but only if I was quick getting home. With a grunt I lift myself and my bow up off of the slightly moist ground and quickly take a last glance at Prim's grave. "I'll win Prim, I promise. I'll win for you." Then I turn and bring one foot in front of the other, faster and faster. I stat to pump my arms, my feet slamming into the ground, as silent as the dead. The wind blows into my face but as I pick up speed I feel it glide past me and I feel like I'm flying.

That is one of the very few reasons that I like running and prefer motorbikes to cars. I feel free as the wind blows my braid all over the place and I get faster, the woodland becoming a blur as I sprint through my woods to the place I could hardly call home anymore. No district twelve had turned into a prison, when in twelve felt vulnerable, trapped like a rabbit I catch when it's caught in a snare.

As I see the fence come up I slow down into a quick jog and catch my breath, I lean forward putting my hands on the too old and extremely insecure wood and leap over the wood sideways. When in secondary I was always good at athletics and it seems that it hasn't worn off at all. I feel some of the manky wood get under my nails and I grimace slightly, the wood was repulsive. I definitely need a shower now.

I pump my arms and legs harder, it was illegal to hunt in the woods so I couldn't be caught near here, especially on the day of the big race. I feel droplet of sweat slide down my forehead and down my chest. I feel myself getting exhausted and quick. I see the old barn that I hide my bow and quivers in appear in the distance. I can't help but grin, if I don' get caught now I'll be fine.

I feel adrenaline start to propel into my veins and I get even faster and I feel and daring smirk appear on my face. The wind cuts off a bit of sound but my smile suddenly drops and I quickly drop to the ground. The sound of sirens grow closer and closer. No not now. Please not now, the last I got caught by the police they gave me a big whipping that took a whole year to heal.

I hear the car draw to a stop suddenly, I feel my breathing get shallow. The door opens and I hear a set of footsteps. They get closer and closer, I bury myself even closer to the ground and hope that the wheat will somehow conceal me from the sight. The footsteps come to a halt and I hold my breath. I hear a throat clear and my eyes widen, I look up.


	3. Authors note

**I don't know if I should carry on with this chapter, I have no idea what to write and I've been thinking if I should delete this story…. If you have any ideas for the next chapter please say so.**

**Also if I don't get any ideas I've been thinking about the possibility of giving the story to another author, so if you would like my story please say so and I'll consider it.**

**Sorry this isn't a chapter, school has been a major issue, sorry. So please leave an idea or say if you've thought of having my story. Bye.**


End file.
